


Naturally

by szczepter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow, playing with the golden earing that dropped from Enkidu’s earlobe.“And would you? Wither away and die?”Enkidu smirked.“Of course not.”
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster, Enkidu/Gilgamesh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> This was for kiss day

One late, warm evening, when they were sitting on the terrace, watching the sunset and enjoying drinks in Gilgamesh’s private quarters, Enkidu sighed deeply, eyes never leaving the horizon and said:

“I love you.”

The air stilled for a short but very tense moment between them, but when Enkidu heard a self-satisfied hum, he turned his gaze from one sun to the king.

“Of course, you do.” Gilgamesh was lounging comfortably, his robes draped artistically over his torso as he nonchalantly twirled the goblet in his hand.

He looked at Enkidu then and smirked lazily.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Really?” Enkidu asked, feeling their chest tighten oddly and their throat drying.

“Naturally.” Gilgamesh nodded and took a sip of his drink, taking their time.

“And as much as it is a pleasant feeling, to be loved of course, I must say I do wonder what prompted this sudden confession.”

Enkidu was quiet for moment, studying their own hands, thinking of an answer.

“I don’t know.” They said finally. “I just felt like saying it.”

Gilgamesh nodded. A tiny, smug smile graced his features. 

“That’s acceptable. You are allowed to speak so intimately with me. I am aware of how my subjects think of me of course. And I am also aware of how my equal thinks of me too.” He took another, longer sip.

Enkidu furrowed their brow.

“That is…now what I meant. It’s not _how_ I meant it.”

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow, setting the cup aside.

“No? Then what pray say did you mean by saying ‘ _I love you_?’”

Enkidu stared at their friend and not for the first time in their life and also not for the first time during their friendship they realized how many things sometimes just went over Gilgamesh’s head.

Even such seemingly straightforward ones.

But then again, this was the Golden King of Uruk not a common man who would probably just take the confession at face value for what it was.

Not Gil though. That made Enkidu feel both very annoyed and very sad.

They put their own goblet down and moved closer to his companion, sitting up a little straighter so they were more on the same level. They cupped Gilgamesh’s face in their palms.

“This is what I meant.”

Gilgamesh didn’t move away. In fact, he didn’t move or react _at all_ and Enkidu felt as if he was kissing a log of wood.

They themselves felt like they were made of wood as well, all stiff and tense.

How strange. They knew how kissing worked, what intimacy was, how a body responded to the touch.

 _And yet_ it felt as if they had _never_ kissed anyone ever, before this moment.

Maybe they were doing it wrong; maybe kissing for pleasure only and kissing to convey feelings were supposed to look different.

It definitely felt different.

It was terrifying actually.

The kiss felt like it happened in a split second and yet as if it lasted an eternity at the same time.

Somehow Enkidu realized they closed their eyes after they pulled away. They waited for a few heartbeats but when no reaction came from their companion Enkidu opened them.

They didn’t know really what reaction to expect but still the look on their King’s face surprised them more than it should.

Enkidu couldn’t really recall Gilgamesh giving anyone that sort of look. So fond and soft that was _so_ strange on his features, almost so unbecoming of himself.

“Dearest fool.” He spoke suddenly, hand coming up to cover one of Enkidu’s palms on his cheek, while the other brushed a strand of silky hair behind their ear. And then he laughed to himself.

“You actually managed to surprise me. Well done.”

“I surprised myself as well.”

Gilgamesh laughed louder, playing with the strand of Enkidu’s hair.

They smiled as well, enjoying seeing their king happy.

“Very well. I accept your feelings.” He nodded. “After all those _also_ belong to me.”

That made Enkidu frown when they realized something.

“I see. You will allow me to remain by your side as I wither away and die from unrequited feelings then?”

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow, playing with the golden earing that dropped from Enkidu’s earlobe.

“And would you? Wither away and die?”

Enkidu smirked.

“Of course not.” They knocked Gilgamesh hands away.

Gilgamesh grinned.

“No of course you wouldn’t.” His expression darkened suddenly.

“And do you really think it’s _unrequited?_ ”

If it was anyone else, they would cower in fear before the king. But Enkidu wasn’t just anyone, and they couldn’t remember even one moment of their life where Gilgamesh scared them.

“That is also a no.” Enkidu said after thinking the question over.

The golden king shrugged.

“Then what is the problem then?”

“If I’m your equal, then I deserve more.”

A dangerous shadow passed over Gilgamesh’s visage, but Enkidu knew that it was mostly a reflex and not actual threat. Not to Enkidu at least.

Gil didn’t like being rushed or have things be demanded from him.

All the more reason to do it then.

And also, Enkidu discovered that being the one to confess first and wait for reciprocation was one of the least pleasant things.

Gilgamesh finally caved and cupped Enkidu’s chin, drawing them forward and initiating his own kiss this time.

This one wasn’t awkward. This one wasn’t stiff or one sided.

This one was what Enkidu was waiting for.

And judging by the eagerness of his lord he was waiting for it as well.

“Does that answer your question?” Gilgamesh asked when they pulled apart, eyes hooded and Enkidu realized that while they closed their eyes, Gilgamesh kept observing them closely.

Enkidu smiled serenely.

“It’s a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> eh still unhappy with how it turned out. I find it very hard to pin their personalities down...getting there tho...


End file.
